


Shameless Christmas Wish (2017)

by pairatime



Series: Mickey's family [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Tony is helping Mickey make Christmas breakfast for their dom.





	Shameless Christmas Wish (2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas drabble for a friend 2017.
> 
> Also I am working on another longer part to his story which I hope to be out this summer.

“Don’t be timid, you need to make sure it’s well blended,” Tony said as he checked the frying pan.

“But what about all the cheese and crap? Won’t that like fuck them up,” Mickey asked as he started whisking the bowl a bit faster.

“No, everything in the bowl will be fine. The peppers wouldn’t be which is why they aren’t in the bowl,” Tony explained pointing out the strips of green and red peppers they had prepped before hand.

“This is too fucking easy. This can’t be this simple,” Mickey said as he looked down at the egg mixture in the bowl.

“The hard part is flipping it. Now pour the eggs in,” Tony answered as he took a step back from the stove to give Mickey room to follow his orders, “Now put the peppers on top,” he added.

“So why I am flipping it if it’s so hard,” Mickey asked as he stared at the cooking eggs.

“Because me making breakfast happens all the time, you however making our Dom breakfast is special,” Tony explained as he wrapped his arms around Mickey, lightly kissing behind Mickey’s ear as he showed his fellow sub how to hold the spatula.


End file.
